


Reflections of Desire

by LittleSpacePrince



Series: Tale Teller's Daily Writing Challenge [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpacePrince/pseuds/LittleSpacePrince
Summary: Prompt:"I love you. I have always loved you, I will always love you."In which vows of love (and lust) are made.





	Reflections of Desire

Bruce stared himself down in the mirror, not quite recognizing the man that stared back at him. His face was a little rounder - hell, _everything_ was a little rounder. Except for his stomach, which was a lot rounder. Barely into his second trimester and his belly was already swollen and gravid with their children. He should've been just beginning to notice his belly to swell, but he'd reached that point weeks ago. Now, he just felt fat. 

Silly to care about how he looked. It shouldn't have mattered anyways, a swollen belly a small price to pay for the children growing in his womb, already so irrevocably adored by both of their fathers. Besides, Bruce took pride in it, proud to be carrying his alpha’s brood. Gently, he let his fingers trace down the swell of his belly, head crooked as he watched himself in the mirror. Not much longer until he would begin to feel movement, until life quickened in his belly and he had his constant reminder that he had a litter growing in his womb. 

Bruce had once avoided mirrors like the plague. He turned away, never quite recognizing the man in the mirror since the accident had happened. He always looked so tired, so lifeless, so unlike the man that he has once been. Once upon a time, he had been happy. He had eyes full of light and hope, and even a little arrogance. But after the accident and the depression settled in, he refused to dare a single glance, for fear of not recognizing the man that looked back. 

But these days, he found himself glancing in the mirror and liking what he saw, even if what he saw wasn't exactly appealing. Even before his pregnancy, he never saw what Tony saw in him, always looking incredibly average. Not like Tony, or Thor, or the other Avengers. But still, even if he wasn't quite _handsome,_ he found himself admiring the man in the mirror a bit more often. His eyes were once again glinting with light and life and something that looked a hell of a lot like joy. He looked older now, wiser, more tired, but content. He was content. 

The pregnancy only added to the sentiment. He hardly deemed himself attractive, especially not sporting this baby belly, but there was something content in him. Something warm, something alive, something more than the pain that he had known for so long. So long, he had thought that alone was all he'd ever be. But three babies in his belly and an alpha that adored him… It may as well have been a goddamn miracle. 

His eyes caught sight of Tony, or rather, Tony’s reflection, slowly creeping up behind him, arms snaking around his waist as lips pressing against his neck. His fingers began to toy at the button of his jeans, which didn't really fit anymore, held together with a hair tie in a trick that he had pulled off the internet, though even that was straining. He'd eventually have to go buy maternity clothes, a trip he wasn't particularly looking forward to making, though he pushed the thought away as he rocked into Tony’s touch, that being all it took to get him hard anymore.

Pregnancy hormones were ridiculous things. His emotions tended to fluctuate more often, and more drastically, and they usually made their way back to horny by the end of it. Of course, Tony hardly seemed to mind, and did his best to keep up with the insatiable omega. Bruce leaned back into him, feeling Tony’s erection through his jeans, rubbing against the cleft of his ass, just enough to drive him mad, drawing a small, wrecked whine from his throat. 

“Bed?” Tony inquired, nibbling at his ear as a hand slipped down between his legs, fingers wrapping around his erection, stroking him into full hardness, until he was panting. 

“I have no idea how you want me right now.” Bruce breathed, letting out a small, breathy laugh as Tony drew him nearer to the edge. He hadn’t been able to hold out quite as long, either, finding himself cumming within minutes, unable to hold himself together under his alpha’s skilled fingers. He reached down, curling his hands over the swell of his belly, accentuating the bump beneath his clothes. “I’m huge.” 

“How could I keep my hands off of you?” Tony replied, free hand running over the curve of his belly, the plainly evident proof of their love. Tony found himself more and more proud of his omega’s growing belly, adoration in each expanding inch, lusting after his changing body. Bruce Banner’s body was growing and changing to accommodate their litter developing inside of his womb. Everything that they had been through, and they were at last getting everything that they had wanted. Every single inch of him was positively beautiful. How could he be expected to not want to make love to his omega over and over as their children developed within him? “I love you. I’ve always loved you, I will always love you. And as long as you’re my mate, I will always be aroused by you.” 

Bruce chuckled before letting out a choked groan, doubling forward in front of the mirror, hand pressing against the glass to steady himself as Tony’s strokes picked up pace, drawing him nearer and nearer to his climax. Slowly, the alpha slipped a free hand beneath his t-shirt, drawing along the curve of his belly before settling at his chest, tweaking a nipple and earning a sharp gasp from Bruce. They were more sensitive these days, to a point where they could nearly push him to orgasm on their own. He felt his stomach flip at the combined stimulation, letting out a low groan. 

It was like music, this little dance of theirs. Songs of hot breath gathering in the space between them, symphonies of sighs and grunts in the throes of passion, barely contained orchestras from behind thin walls. Bruce tossed his head back in ecstasy, rubbing himself against Tony’s twitching erection, feeling his hardness against the cleft of his thigh through their clothes. He wanted to feel the alpha inside of him, wanted to feel him thrusting into him, but he hardly offered the release, rather opting to draw him to his climax with his fingers. 

There was no holding himself together, he retained no such composure. It was agonizing and it was wonderful as he found himself rutting into Tony’s hand, unable to stop the stuttering, faltering thrusts of his hips. His eyes clamped shut as he let out a wrecked whine, feeling his cock twitch at his impending orgasm. He could feel slick running down his thighs, soaking obscenely through his clothes. His chest heaving, his pulse racing… _Oh…_

His eyes flashed open, finding himself in the mirror. The sight was positively obscene, and yet, positively magnificent. A masterpiece, alpha and omega. For the first time, he might have counted himself as beautiful, almost seeing himself through the eyes of his alpha. Ruddy cock, just barely peeking out from beneath his swollen tummy, leaking and dripping down onto the carpet beneath him. Tony’s lips pressing against the side of his neck, breath hot against his ear… 

And like that, he was cumming, head thrown back and toes curling hard as his pelvic floor seized and his knees threatened to give way beneath him. Tony steadied him as he came, semen splattering against the glass, making a mess of the mirror, but neither of them quite minded. 

His mind blanked, and suddenly, he was on the bed, legs spread and Tony hovering over him, undoing his own jeans before tearing off Bruce’s, stripping them down for what seemed to be a second round. Bruce blinked, once, twice, until it became clear what exactly was about to happen, staring up as Tony gave himself a few cursory pumps. 

“Wait… I… Shit, just… Gimme a second.” Bruce blinked, pinching at the place between his brows, trying to steady himself as Tony pressed the head of his cock up against his leaking rim, drawing an almost painful twitch from his quiescent cock, threatening to harden again at the touch. 

“I'm not gonna hurt you, Bruce. Okay?” Tony vowed, and something in the tone of his voice told Bruce to believe him. Or perhaps it was his own lust and insatiability that fueled him on. Either way, he spread himself a little wider, presenting his gushing hole to his alpha, head tossed back against the pillows. 

“Okay.” 

And Tony pushed. 

With that, Bruce let out a sharp cry, flaccid cock giving a hard jerk in interest as he was filled to his maximum, the stretch welcome as slick leaked more copiously from his hole in attempt to accommodate the alpha’s length. He inhaled shakily as Tony pistoned his hips and began to move, pressing insistently against his prostate with every thrust. Any attempts at keeping his voice down were futile, unable to contain himself, unable to retain any amount of dignity through the drag and thrust of his cock. 

Tony could barely keep his composure at the sight beneath him. Bruce, eyes shut and jaw slack, skin flushed and sheen with sweat, his shirt pushed up around his chest to reveal his swollen belly. He was a work of art, a fucking masterpiece, a moaning mess beneath him as his cock slowly struggled to harden again, squirming hard as Tony redoubled his efforts. Anything to see more of this. Anything to see his omega begging for him. 

There was a certain flood of emotion that came with seeing him like this, though. To see him in the bed where their children had been conceived, much in the way that he had been when their children had been conceived, legs spread and body trembling. This time, though, his body teemed with life, blossoming with the litter that grew within him. After all that they had been through, the two of them were finally getting exactly what they had wanted, and it was beautiful. 

“Fuck, Bruce, you’re so beautiful.” Tony murmured, leaning down to claim his mouth. The omega’s cock pressed hard between them, rubbing between their bellies, bringing him back to full hardness, drawing him closer to climax for the second time, drawing him damn near overstimulation. He let out a wrecked whine, the alpha swallowing the sound as his fingers raked down his back, eyes clenched shut hard, toes curling tight. _Oh,_ he was _close._

It was Tony’s hand pressing against his belly that finally sent him over the edge.

He could’ve sworn he felt a flutter of movement inside, a flurry of kicks against the lining of his womb, just present enough to be felt. Surely it was little more than a figment of imagination, a mere fantasy, fourteen weeks far too early to be feeling any sort of movement. But it felt so _real,_ so alive, so incredibly intense that some imagined kick would be enough to push him over the edge. 

His cock jerked almost violently, every muscle in his body contracting hard as he seized as if electrified, breath caught in his throat. No semen came from him, all dried up from his last orgasm, instead leaving him writhing as Tony continued to thrust, plowing him into the bed until he couldn't breathe. 

Tony was just about to knot when he pulled out, opting for something else instead. He pulled himself up, cock heavy and thick in his hand as Bruce collapsed beneath him, almost unconscious from the force of his orgasm. He stroked himself fast as he watched his omega shift in the hazy afterglow of his orgasm, fingers relaxing from where they'd tugged at the sheets beneath him, opting instead to rub a hand over the swell of his belly, feeling where their children grew just inside. 

Tony’s release came a moment later, sputtering and hot over the omega’s belly, marking him as his own. Bruce sighed, savoring the feeling of being marked, of his alpha’s seed against his skin. He was hardly a fan of the mess at the best of times, but there was something more alluring now. There was something about the pregnancy, something about the changes his body was going through, something about the ever-present reminders that he had a litter growing inside of him, that reminded him that now, more than ever, he was claimed. 

Of course, it was a mutual claiming. Tony belonged just as much to Bruce Banner as Bruce belonged to him. Bruce Banner was the only one who could make the playboy commit, the only one who could make him surrender his oath to never mate, the only one who could make him wish for a family, to create something bigger and better than themselves. Bruce Banner had Tony Stark wrapped around his finger, and had since the day they’d first met. 

Tony collapsed beside him, the two of them messy and sleepy, content in the hazy afterglow. Bruce turned to his side, taking Tony’s knot in his hand, massaging the thick base as it slowly deflated, and Tony in turn rested a hand over the omega’s belly, pressing a kiss into his forehead.

 _Love._ What a funny, wonderful thing.


End file.
